There has been an economy driven reduction in weight and size of automobiles during recent years. Related changes have included the predominance of two passenger, individually adjustable front seats over the previously popular three passenger bench seats. Such individual seats are frequently separated by a central console but, in any case, some clearance is permitted along the abutting cushion edge to allow freedom of movement for back-and-forth adjustment. This clearance also allows for passage of the seat belt attachment. The clearance width may be relatively small, but even so, it becomes a natural trap for misplaced items and miscellaneous trash, from coins to french fries. Such things migrate into the confined space beneath the seat, where nothing is truly lost, but retrieval can be difficult. A vacuum cleaner, with a nozzle attachment can reach into this space, and probably affords the best means heretofore available for cleaning of the under-seat area. A vacuum cleaner can not pick up things such as pencils, and is not at all selective, so coins go the same way as do french fries. Ultimately, some things must either be extracted with difficulty or left for the next owner.
The first object of the present invention is therefore, to provide an automotive accessory for easy retrieval of items trapped in the confined space between and beneath seats. A second object is to provide this accessory in a form generally adaptable to all common automobile divided front seat configurations, and a third object is to provide this accessory in an inexpensively manufactured form.
The present invention addresses the above objects by providing a receptacle with upwardly inclined side panels that fit within the clearance space between an adjustable seat and an abutting structure, be it seat or console and are placed so that whatever falls into the space is ultimately caught between the panels. The receptacle is preferably installed for forward withdrawal and baffling means may be provided for assistance in the retention of caught items.